Medical Madness
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Harry has landed himself into St. Mungos, something that is normal on the Saviors part. However, his new medic witch is anything but normal and Harry is now in the care of a man he knows nearly nothing about. Just as things start to look up, however, the emotion swirling inside makes his situation even more difficult to cope with then before. Drarry pairing/Auror and Medic Witch
1. Chapter 1

Warning: None in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world and I am not getting paid for this.

Note: I have not had this beta read. Read at own risk

O0O

Chapter 1

Harry jolted forward, gasping for breath as his body shook. Cold sweat dripped down his skin, his limbs shaking as he tried to get his bearings. His gaze slowly focused as he shielded his eyes from the bright light above, vision hazy as he blinked.

He frowned in confusion when he only saw white walls and one lonely painting hanging in front of him. The room around him was bare except for a table and the bed that he lay in. He groaned when he realized where he was, his head falling into his hands.

_Of course it would be Saint Mungos….._ Harry thought, sighing as he dropped his arms down by his side and started to shift his body to see if there was any damage. He immediately stopped when pain shoot up his leg and back. He gasped loudly, frozen when he heard a door open to his right. He glanced over with his eyes, careful not to move his body.

His jaw dropped when he saw who was at the door, thinking he had finally died and gone to his own personal hell. "Malfoy…." He groaned, watching as the blonde stalked forward with aristocratic grace. "What are you doing here? Isn't Mav supposed to be my medic witch?" Harry asked, his jaw clenching when the blonde only smiled. He watched as the man walked into the room, his green robes hugging his body.

"Mav is no longer working for Mungos. She decided that she would retire and put in her notice three weeks ago," Draco said, flashing Harry a wide grin. "But, before she left she decided to choose a person to take care of you whenever you managed to land yourself in our care." Draco drew his wand, his medic robes swirling around him as he made the table beside the bed into a chair. "Care to guess who she choose?"

Harry frowned, slowly releasing the tension in his body so he could turn toward the blonde. "What? Mav retired? And she choose _you_?!" Harry stared at the other wizard, not knowing what to think. "Why would she choose you?" His brow furrowed, a frown appearing on his face.

Draco shrugged, uncaring as he threw his legs onto the bed beside Harry. "I have no idea, Potter. She only said that if she found out someone else took care of you instead of her chosen, she would wreck hell onto the hospital." A small smile graced Draco's lips as he said it, must likely imagining the building up in flames with an elderly woman in the center of chaos.

Harry felt a flare of amusement at that before he stomped it down, instead focusing on the man beside him. "So, you agreed?" He asked, frowning when Malfoy nodded. "Why?" He asked, guarded as he waited for an answer.

"Why not? You have always been entertaining," Draco leaned back into his chair, grinning at the Gryffindor with a Cheshire smile. "It has been dreadfully boring around here without you causing wide spread panic when you appear on our door all bloody and masculine," Malfoy commented, twirling his wand around his fingers.

Harry nearly snorted, rolling his eyes before he jerked his head to the side. "So….what's the damage?" He asked, not daring to move his body in fear of the hot pain reappearing. Even with limited motion his back and leg pulsed with thin tendrils of hurt.

Draco sat straight as his face suddenly fell into a serious expression, his wand moving as he performed a diagnostic. "To be truthful, it's not good. You were stabbed in the leg by a metal muggle pipe, and you have some serious damage on the vertebrae of your spine. Luckily you didn't break your back, but you were very close to it." Draco sighed as he pocketed his wand, standing and walking around the bed toward the left wall.

"You also have some head trauma and you bruised your collarbone." Draco tapped the wall three times, a hidden cabinet appearing. He opened it and grabbed some vials from within, turning back to the bed. "In short, you almost died….._Again_." Malfoy finished, striding back toward Harry and handing him the vials. "Your injuries are pretty serious, so you will have to stay here for at least a week until we know that everything is in working order."

"A week?!" Harry sputtered, the vials clutched uselessly in his hands. "I have never been here for that long." Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde, the man's smirk putting him on edge. "Who said I should be here for a week?"

"Well, I did of course," Draco said, grabbing a vial from Harry's hands and opening it. "Since I'm your medic nurse, that means I get to dictate how long you should be here." The blonde waved the potion in front of the Gryffindors face, his smile wide. "Drink up, darling. It's going to be a long week for you." Draco cooed, shoving the potion down Harry's throat before he could protest.

Harry gagged but swallowed nonetheless, wondering if the blonde was going to poison him. "Urgh…..what was that?" Harry choked out, rubbing his throat while the Slytherin snickered. It burned going down, his stomach recoiling at the disgusting taste.

"It's just to help with mending the muscles in your back. It's going to hurt like hell, so take this." He ordered, shoving another potion under Harry's nose. "It will make you sleep."

Harry frowned but drank it down anyways, glaring at the blonde as his body started to feel heavy. "And I'm telling you this now…..just because you're my medic wizard doesn't mean I'm going to put up with your bullshit."

"Oh, Harry dear. You always put up with me." Draco grinned, waving as Harry's vision went black.

O0O

Harry blinked, slowly sitting up as his groaned. Dull pain throbbed all over his body, his leg and back the worst. _Oh, yeah….I'm at Mungos…_ Harry thought, thinking back to the blonde. Draco Malfoy wasn't an arse like he was in Hogwarts, but he still had a hard edge to him. Harry had run into him quite a few times over the years, and the old hatred they had for each other no longer exist. But still, he couldn't believe that Mav would retire and elect Draco as his new nurse.

With that in mind he turned toward the table beside him and tried to find his wand, frowning when instead of familiar wood he touched a small piece of paper. He grabbed it and held it in front of him, snarling when he read the words on the parchment.

Hello, darling dear- _Just wanted to let you know that I have confiscated your wand in case you get any ideas. I will give it back in the morning. _-Draco Malfoy

Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed, throwing the piece of paper on the ground as he stared at the ceiling. _Prat_, Harry thought, knowing that this was going to be one hell of a week.

O0O

Hello, everyone! I am back from a very long rest~ I have not been able to write or upload anything for the past few months (*cough cough* years) and I wanted to get back into it! This story is not going to be a thriller and its not going to have a lot of plot. I wanted something fairly simple to write to get back into it. Also, i have not had this story beta read, but I tried to pick up any mistakes on my own. I am hoping to find someone to review my stories very soon! I am very glad to be back, and after this story i am hoping to change my style a bit. The next one I will publish once this one is finished is going to be something i haven't done before, and I am very excited over the challenge. I am very thankful over everyone who has followed me or liked my previous works. Looking back I feel like i could have done a better job with my writing, and that is why I will work even harder to produce stories that I, and hopefully you, will enjoy. Thank you for reading! I will try to post the next chapter to this on Sat. (This story is finished and I am just rereading it to catch any errors)

I hope you guys enjoy this small chapter and I cant wait to hear from you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter

Note: Not beta read, read at own risk

O0O

Chapter 2

"Come on, Malfoy! I don't need to drink that!" Harry growled, scooting across the bed and away from the blonde. The Slytherin merely tsked, grabbing the other man's ankle and stopping him from escaping.

"Yes, you do. You need to take it, or the damage to your back will get worse," Draco said, his eyes hard as he thrust the potion under Harry's nose. The blonde shook the vial, his irritation clear. "Now, stop crying like a babe and drink it."

Harry snarled, shaking his head. "But it smells bad!"

"Then don't sniff it, you imbecile!" Draco growled, having enough as he shoved the potion down the man's throat. He clapped a hand against Harry's mouth so the Gryffindor wouldn't spit it out, waiting until the man swallowed before releasing him. "Now, was that too hard?" He asked as Harry coughed.

"You…bloody wanker….." Harry wheezed, his nose wrinkling at the smell and his mouth burning with the taste. "That was bloody awful." He coughed again and glared at the wizard beside him. "I hate you so much."

"You've said that more times than I can count," Draco said cheerfully, withdrawing his wand and scanning over Harry's vitals. "It looks like everything is going well. The only thing to do for today is to redo the bandage on your leg." The blonde shoved his wand into his pocket before grabbing the blankets covering Harry's legs, pulling it aside.

Harry winced when he saw the dried blood around his bandaged leg, the pain under the wound throbbing. "How the hell did I stab myself with a pipe?" He asked, still not sure of what happened to land him in St. Mungos.

Draco snorted, grabbing the Gryffindors leg gently and lifting it. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." The blonde began unwinding the cloth around Harry's leg, careful not to touch the wound underneath.

"Fell?" Harry questioned, wincing as cold air hit his leg. He gasped when he saw the wound, his stomach churning. "Merlin….please don't tell me I have a hole in my leg…." He felt his stomach lurch as he looked at it, his skin crawling at the gaping wound in his thigh.

"Oh, you do. And you fell off a building when you were chasing some men across a roof." Draco pulled Harry's leg closer, searching for any infection as he spoke. "The Weasel was behind you when you slipped. It was raining and the men you were chasing decided a Muggle Bomb was a great way to throw you off," Draco dropped the bandage onto the bed and stood, heading to the medicine cabinet. "The building exploded and you and the redhead were thrown off. Luckily you didn't fall into the building."

Harry nodded as memories began to emerge, his leg throbbing as Draco rubbed salve around the wound. He jerked when the blonde dipped his fingers inside, almost crying out when pain flared up his body. "Ouch! You fucking twat!" Harry snarled, reaching forward and smacking the blondes hand away. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want the wound to get infected you prat. Now stop whining," Draco said calmly as he grabbed a set of new bandages and started to wrap the Gryffindors leg back up. "I can't really give you a potion to heal the wound yet, since we don't know what type of muggle disease might set in after it's healed. Just because you can't see the infection doesn't mean it isn't there." Draco stood and cracked his back, groaning before he grabbed the blanket and placed it back on Harry's legs. "Now, since where done with that, what about some breakfast? I'm starving."

O0O

Harry sniffed as he turned the page of the book he was reading, waiting for the blonde to return with lunch. He heard the door open and he glanced over, a snarky comment on his tongue before he saw who it was. "Hermione! Ron!" He placed his book onto the table beside him, opening his arms when Hermione launched herself at him. "How are you guys?"

"How are we? We aren't the one in the hospital mate," Ron said, flashing Harry a smile before he patted Hermione's head. "You're lucky that you weren't hurt any more than you were." He plopped down onto the table beside Harry, his smiling diming slowly. "But seriously, you okay?"

Harry nodded, stroking Hermione's hair and avoiding the other man's eyes. "I'm fine, what about yourself?" He asked, glancing down the redhead's body. "I mean, you look fine." He paused, frowning. "Did you manage to catch the people who put me here?"

"Eh, just a bump on the head. Nothing too serious. And no, not yet. We have some leads but that is all we really have." Ron shrugged, about to speak more when Hermione shoot up and whacked Harry on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell, Hermione!?" Harry rubbed the spot she had hit, glaring at the witch in front of him. "That hurt…." He rubbed the spot a little more before dropping his arm, pouting slightly.

"You scared us!" Hermione said, frowning as she hugged the Gryffindor again. "Why do you have to be so reckless?"

"Because he is the world's hero, that's why." A reply came from the door, everyone in the room turning to the voice. Draco waved, pushing himself away from the room's entrance as he stalked toward the trio. "He has always, and will always, be like this. Now if you don't mind, visitation hours are almost over." Draco shoot the redhead and the brunette a demeaning smile, placing the tray of food he was holding onto Harry's lap. "Now, be good little minions and leave poor Harry dear to me."

Hermione huffed, standing and placing her hands on her hips. "Do you always have to be a bloody prat?" She asked, ignoring Ron's gasp. Her eyes flashed as she stared at the blonde, her dislike clear.

"Yes," Draco replied, flashing a bright smile before he gestured to the door. "Now out, I have a Gryffindor to tend too." He turned his back to the witch and sat on the bed beside Harry, his posture completely relaxed despite the tension in the room.

Harry looked over the blondes shoulders to his friends and shrugged, not really knowing what to do. Hermione sighed before she waved and turned on her heel, grabbing Ron as she went out the door. Harry watched them leave, sighing when the door shut with a click. He turned to the man beside him, snorting when he heard Malfoy humming.

"You know, you can be nice to them like you do me," Harry said, raising an eyebrow when Draco pursed his lips and shrugged. "What, is it to entertaining for you to stop?"

"Of course, Potter." Draco grinned, shoving the tray of food closer to Harry. "Now, eat. We are going on an adventure after you're done."

Harry groaned but complied, wondering what this adventure was going to be.

O0O

"Merlin, please tell me it's almost over," Harry groaned, grabbing onto Malfoys arm as they walked through the hospitals gardens. He gasped with every step, the wound on his leg throbbing deeply as they walked. "Is it even okay for me to be out of bed?" He asked, clutching Malfoys medic robes in his hands, crushing the material with his sweaty grip. To Malfoy's credit he didn't say a word about Harry ruining his clothes, he only hummed and kept walking.

"I think you'll be fine, Potter. It won't kill you." Draco wrapped his arm around the Gryffindors waist, pulling him along as they neared their destination. "We are nearly there anyway, just hold on a bit longer." The tone of his voice was encouraging, the low timber soothing.

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded, the warmth of the blonde causing his blood to pound. "It might kill me, you never know," Harry snapped, sweat beading on his brow. He felt a flare of satisfaction when the Slytherin laughed, the amusement in the blondes eyes causing Harry's heart to quicken.

_Oh, hell no._ Harry thought, pushing away the confusing emotions from his head as they continued forward._ I will not be some damsel in distress. _He nodded to himself and kept going, his eyes narrowing when they were headed to a small shed. "This is what you wanted to show me? A shed?" Harry said in disbelief, turning his head to glare at the blonde.

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. "No, you fool. I'm not showing you the shed. I'm going to show you what's_ inside _it," He stressed the word as they stopped in front of the door, the small hut like structure made from dark wood and iron banding. The blonde reached forward and grabbed the handle, keeping his grip on Harry as he pulled it open.

Harry frowned in confusion when steam drifted through the doorway, heat encasing them as they walked forward. He gasped when they entered, a huge hot spring sprawling before them. "The hell?" He whispered, wondering how he never knew that this existed.

Glistening pools dotted the room, the water pristine and shining as underwater lights made the liquid glow. Surrounding the pools were dark rocks made of shale, the edge of the rocks smooth and covered in white paint. Harry stared with an open mouth, looking over at the blonde with a question mark in his eyes.

Draco laughed and lifted his arm up, a sweeping gesture showing Harry everything. "Welcome to paradise, my dear Gryffindor," He announced, dragging Harry to a bench that sat beside a glistening spring. He removed the man's socks and shirt, leaving on his pants.

"How the hell did I not know that this was here?" Harry asked, dropping his hand from the blonde's shirt as the man helped him up. "I mean, I have been to Saint Mungos more times than I can count." He winced as hot water lapped at his feet, Malfoy helping him in but staying out and near the edge.

"Because it has only been recently opened. Apparently the water that fills the springs is filled with natural healing power." Draco kept a hold of Harrys hand as the man slipped waist deep into the water. "We only allow a certain type of patient here, and you were qualified with how damaged your back still is."

Harry sighed as water lapped at his neck, lending half an ear to Malfoy as the pain in his body slowly evaporated. "Well, thank Merlin for that. This feels amazing," Harry groaned, his eyes falling shut as steam rose up around him. He felt the blonde release his hand and he glanced open, his eyes only half opened. "Are you not coming in?"

"I am perfectly fine right here, Potter." Draco gestured to the seat he was sitting on, his legs crossed and his hands placed on the bench as he leaned back. "Also, the heat will destroy my hair if I went in."

Harry chuckled at that, wading deeper as he swam across the pool. He felt the heat of the water seep into his skin and he sighed, turning back to the blonde as he hung off the pools side. "By the way, I've never asked this but why did you become a medic wizard?" He asked, his chin resting on his arm as he watched the Slytherin.

Draco sighed, a small grin on his lips. "I knew it wouldn't be long until you asked that. Your curiosity has always been a force of its own," Malfoy said softly, before he leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. "I became a medic wizard because I wanted to help those in pain. My past isn't that pretty, as you well know." Draco rubbed his forehead, his gaze thoughtful. "I wanted to do what others didn't do for me."

Harry felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, knowing that he could have helped if he hadn't been blinded by a child's rage. "Is that the only reason?" He asked, knowing that the blonde had more than one motive. Minutes ticked by as his words hung in the air, Harry feeling a slight bit of regret before he heard the blonde sigh.

"Of course there was, but they are small in comparison." Draco shrugged, the low light of the spring rippling across his pale skin. "There were many small reasons why I choose this path, but helping others is what really seduced me into becoming what I am now." Draco ran a hand through his hair, his long slender fingers catching in the strands.

"But what about being an Auror?" Harry asked, his legs kicking underneath the water. "You could have helped people that way as well." The Gryffindor waited for the other man to answer, the water slushing around him.

Draco hummed, his head cocked to the side. "I have seen enough violence as is, Potter. I didn't want to add more to it. At least, being here, I can aid the ones who fall victim to it." Draco suddenly stood, the conversation apparently done when he grinned down at Harry. "Now, let's get you out of there before you pass out."

O0O

Harry stared at the side of Malfoy's face, his hands around the blondes arm as they walked back to Saint Mungos. He mulled over what the blonde said in the spring and he realized that he had never truly heard the reason why Draco decided to become a medic wizard until now.

Of course people speculated on the reason, but there was never really a concrete rumor to believe in. Even his Slytherins friends didn't know why, or what friends the blonde had_. I guess I'm the only one that knows._ Harry thought, feeling a surge of pride that the blonde would confined in him.

But then Harry frowned, now wanting to know why the blonde trusted him with such information. Harry pursed his lips, looking ahead as they approached the hospital, questions swirling in his head. But only one thought was clear, Harry wanted to know the man behind the Malfoy mask. Hopefully then he would get his answers.

O0O

BOOM! I have actually managed to publish the chapter, as promised! I will try my best to post at least once a week, if not more depending on my schedule. Thankfully I have just graduate college, and will have loads more time for my writing hobby. After I dust off the cobwebs from my writing skills I hope to be better then I was when I first started. Again, this story is merely to aid me in getting back into this, and I thought you guys would enjoy a slow burn story. Thank you guys so much for your support. I will be sure to write more as my freedom is finally released!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter

Note: Not beta read, read at own risk

O0O

Chapter 3

Harry rummaged through all the gifts that people had sent him, pushing past cards and flowers to find anything interesting. He jolted when he heard a noise from the pile, grabbing a box the sound came from and holding it up.

He frowned, not seeing any decoration on it, only brown paper that covered the box. Harry shrugged and started to open it, peeling away the paper and gasping when he saw what was inside. It was a clear case protecting two figures inside. A dragon from the games and Harry, on a broom stick flying around it. The detailing was startling clear, the egg near the dragon's body gleaming.

Harry searched through the paper for who gave him such a gift, the clear box no bigger than his palm as he cradled it carefully. He frowned when he couldn't find anything, staring at the dragon as he examined the detailing.

"You know, it took me a while to find the right memory for you." A voice said near the door, causing Harry to jump and clutch at his chest. The Gryffindor turned, swallowing against a dry throat as his medic witch leaned against the doorway to his room.

"What?" Harry choked out, his heart pounding from surprise.

"The gift your holding," Draco said, walking forward and grabbing it from Harry's hands. "It took me a long time before the right memory presented itself." He rubbed the bottom of the clear box with his thumb, expression unreadable. "This was the moment when I realized you would conquer over the Dark Lord."

Harry gasped, staring at the blonde. "What?" His jaw dropped, his eyes darting over the blondes chiseled figures as he tried to read the emotion the man was feeling. He gained nothing from his search, the blondes face unreadable.

Draco nodded, handing the gift back as he sat beside Harry on the bed. "This was the exact moment when it hit me….you would save us all. After that I wished feverishly that my father would see reason and leave behind the Dark Lord and his Dark arts." Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I never wanted to side with that monster, but my parents gave me no choice."

Harry was silent for a moment as he stared down at the gift he held in his hands, not really knowing what to think. "Why are you telling me this?" He whispered, raising his eyes and locking gazes with the man beside him.

Draco shrugged, his posture relaxed even as his eyes were gray storms of emotion. "I'm trying to say thank you, Potter," He said simply, gesturing to the box. "You saved me and my family and countless others. I wanted to show you how grateful I was, and this seemed fitting." The Slytherin glanced away, his hands curled in his lap as thoughts swirled in his head.

Harry nodded, eyes downcast. "Why are you telling me this now?" He stared at his lap, turning the box in his hands and admiring the detail that had went into its creation.

"Because it seemed like the right time too. I never truly told you how amazing you were, standing up to the Dark Lord." Draco grinned suddenly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "The Worlds Hero is truly a golden symbol for bravery, wouldn't you say?"

Harry snorted at that, growing serious after, a beat of silence stretching in between them "Thank you…..to be honest I don't know what to say." His lips twisted as he waved a hand, not letting go of the box with the two figurines in it.

"Don't say anything, Potter," Draco said softly, suddenly standing as he grabbed the gift and paced it in front of the pile of other presents Harry had received. "Now, why don't we say we take a few potions and then go down to the garden, mmh?"

O0O

Harry groaned as sweat ran down his face, his body burning as Malfoy folded him in half. "Fuck! Why do we have to do this again?" He asked as they went through stretching his back and arm muscles.

"Because if we don't, you'll get stiff." Draco grabbed the Gryffindors hands and pulled his arms back, causing Harry to arch his spine and groan. "Now stop whining and lean forward." He instructed, his hands firm on the Gryffindors arms.

Harry cursed under his breath and bent at the waist, his knees pressed into the cushioned mattress underneath him. "Wont this damage my back even more?" He suddenly asked, snarling when Draco pressed a hand into the middle of his shoulders and pressed.

"It won't, the potion makes sure of that. You know, the one you drank earlier and it almost caused you to throw up?" Draco snarled, his hair pulled back from his face as his black shirt became soaked with sweat.

"I know which one, you arrogant fuck. It was awful." Harry panted as the blonde made him twist his body to the side, a horrid popping sound coming from his back. "Ow! Goddammit, are we almost done?!" He practically screeched, hearing the Slytherin chuckle from behind him.

"We've only been doing this for an hour, you twat." Draco laughed, grinning down at the Gryffindor as he made the man lay on his back and raise his right leg. "Don't worry, we only have a few more stretches before we're done."

"A few!?" Harry cried, on the verge of tears as Draco only laughed. "Can we be done with it now? Please?" Harry groaned, pain dancing through his body as his sweat soaked shirt stuck to his back and chest. He groaned again when Draco grabbed the back of his thigh and pushed it to his chest, not noticing the heated glare Malfoy gave him.

"A few more, Potter. I promise," Draco said, unfolding the Gryffindor and getting him on his stomach and grabbing his arms. He pulled his body back, cracking the man's spine, causing Harry to whimper. "Oh, that was a nice sound. Let's try to make it again…." Draco chuckled devilishly, turning Harry's body to the side and relishing in the sound he made.

"FUCK!" Harry cried out, hot agony lashing up his body. "Do you just like to see me in pain?!"

"Of course, Potter," Draco answered, letting the Gryffindors body fall gently to the ground as he stood. "Alright, we're done." The blonde walked to the other side of the room, grabbing some towels and bottles of water.

"Oh, thank Merlin…I didn't think I would have lasted much longer…" Harry groaned, his body a limp noodle on the ground. He sighed as he closed his eyes, his sore muscles screaming at him. He felt a towel fall onto his face and he grunted, not bothering to move to get the fabric off his face.

Draco chuckled, reaching down and patting the man's back sympathetically. "You're fine, you big baby," He said as he grabbed the hem of the black shirt he was wearing, wiping off the sweat from his neck as he pressed the towel against his forehead. He nudged Harry with his foot, his grey slacks rustling. "Come on, get up. We need to get you in the bath before your odor contaminates the entire building," Draco threw the towel onto the ground as he turned and walked toward the door. "And if you don't hurry, you'll have to bath with pervert Pete."

Harry has never moved faster in his life.

O0O

Harry chuckled as Ron and Hermione fought in front of him, the argument absurd in any context. Draco sat beside him, slowly dozing off. The blonde not wanting to leave him in the hands of 'Incompetent Gryffindors'.

"Strawberry jam on a beagle is murder, Ron!" Hermione hissed, her lips pursed as she crossed her arms. "The only thing that should go on a beagle is cream cheese or honey." The woman sniffed, his tone full of disapproval as the leaned away from her husband.

"Honey!? That is sacrilegious…." Ron muttered, his hands flapping in every direction. "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to put things on the food I want to eat! It's not like _you're_ going to eat it!" He huffed, mirroring the other Gryffindor and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't matter if I'm going to eat it or not, it's the principle of the thing." Hermione swung her hair over her shoulder, frowning at her husband as the redhead groaned. They continued to argue as Harry watched them, the blonde Slytherin beside him murmuring to himself.

Harry chuckled as he turned toward the blonde, Malfoy's body slowly going limp as he fell further into the warm embrace of slumber. "You know….isn't it a sin for a Slytherin to fall asleep in a room full of lions?" Harry muttered, giggling when the man began to snore softly. His amusement fled however when Harry caught something the blonde said under his breath, his heart picking up speed.

"Harry…." Draco muttered, twisting to the side as his snoring grew quiet.

Harry immediately blushed, swinging his head around to make sure his two friends didn't hear. He breathed a sigh of relief when the other Gryffindors remained oblivious, the blonde beside him falling silent. Harry turned his head back toward Malfoy, his brow furrowed.

_What is going on?_ Harry thought, staring at the blonde when Hermione called his name. Ignoring the turbulence of emotion in his chest he turned, losing himself in conversation with the two people he called family.

O0O

"Please tell me I'm almost done taking these horrid potions?" Harry asked, swallowing. "Because I would much rather not take them at all." Harry threw the vial onto the table beside him, the glass nearly cracking with the force.

"Stop your whining. You'll be done with the potions when I say you are," Draco said calmly as he went through the Gryffindors diagnostic. He frowned when he made it to the man's leg, his demeanor becoming suddenly serious. "The wound on your leg isn't healing as well as I had hoped…" He muttered, shoving his wand into his pocket before pulling aside the blanket covering Harry's leg.

Harry felt a flash of anxiety at that, his lips turning into a frown. "Everything's okay though right?" He asked, watching as the blonde began to unwind the bandages covering his leg.

"Nothing is wrong, except the wound is healing slower than I anticipated." Draco inspected the hole, his face unreadable. "It seems as if it's taken its time, which doesn't make much sense at all." Draco sighed and rewrapped the Gryffindors leg, shrugging when he was done. "Nothing else is the matter, except for the speed at which it is healing."

Harry sighed in relief, grabbing the blanket and putting it back. "That's good….." He muttered, leaning back into the mounds of pillows on the bed. He watched the blonde go about the room, a frown settling on his lips. "Wait….does that mean I have to stay longer?" He asked, unsure of what he wanted the answer to be.

Draco turned, flashing a bright smile as he chuckled. "Since the wound is taking longer to heal, your stay is now two weeks instead of the one." He chuckled when Harry's jaw dropped, the blonde practically dancing towards the bed. "Doesn't that just sound splendid?"

Harry groaned, falling back onto the bed. _Splendid, my arse._

O0O

Chapter 3 is now up and running and i am posting it right after chapter 2 because i feel awful for not being able t post it when i said i would. However I feel very accomplished with the amount that I am posting and I should be able to keep it up. Thank you for your support everyone! I makes me very happy to see it. Now, I do have a question for you all, as I am trying to decide which story to post next. I will allow you guys to choose in the reviews!

"The options are (I will not give a lot of detail) Werewolf involvement or Harry in darkness. I am being vague on purpose! Thank you and I will see you all soon~


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: None, but maybe some mushy feelings

Disclaimer: I dont not own anything in the Harry Potter world

Note: Not beta read, read at own risk

O0O

Chapter 4

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, watching Malfoy rearrange the flowers that Mav had sent him. The perfume the plants emitted filled the room as Harry played with the glass box the blonde had given him, his thoughts running wild.

"Hey…Malfoy…" Harry trailed off, biting his lip hard enough to almost draw blood. He heard the man hum so he decided to continue, not really knowing where he wanted the conversation to go. "Have you…" Harry suddenly paused, deciding that what he wanted to ask originally would be too suspicious. "Have you been making any new potions lately?" Harry sat and listened to the blonde prattle on about his work, his mind screaming at him to ask what he was going to ask before.

_Have you ever been in love?_

O0O

Harry cheered loudly, fist pumping in the air as the chess piece in front of him destroyed Malfoys. "That's what you get, you bloody twat!" Harry laughed loudly, almost falling out of his chair as Draco groaned in front of him.

"This isn't fair, Potter. I'm blindfolded," Draco commented dryly, his chin resting on his hand as he leaned against the table. A black piece of fabric was wrapped around his head, effectively covering his eyes as he rested his other arm on the table.

"Not my fault. It's yours for saying that you could do this without looking," Harry shot back, folding his arms over his chest and smirking.

"I swear to Merlin, if I take this off and see your idiotic smirk, I am going to strangle you with my own bloody hands," The Slytherin snarled, ordering one of his chest pieces to move and chuckling evilly when he heard it break the neck of Harry's knight.

Harry frowned, a bit unnerved that Malfoy knew what expression he was wearing without even seeing him. "I'm not smirking…" He muttered as he moved his chess piece across the board. "You're only saying that to throw me off my game." He cooed when his piece met no resistance, hopefully nearing victory.

"Really, Potter?" Draco scoffed, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms. "'Throwing you off your game?' Who says that anymore?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side, his blonde hair brushing against his neck as he moved one of his players.

Harry snorted, trying to focus on the game as Draco shifted in his chair and brought one leg up to rest his ankle across his knee. Harry's eyes flicked downward, gaze locking on the blonde's powerful thighs as Draco killed another of his players.

"I might also add that no matter how good you are at chess, you will never beat me," He said, right before he put Harry in check. The Slytherin chuckled before he reached up, about to take off his blind fold.

"Wait!" Harry nearly shouted, raising up from his chair. He frantically thought up an excuse for the man to remain in the dark, the blush that dotted his cheeks growing hot as he tried to wrestle his libido down. "One more game? Please?" He asked, trying not to focus on the other man's powerful legs as Draco shifted.

Malfoy sighed, his hands falling to his lap as he wrinkled his nose. "Fine, one more game." He said as he waved his hand and set the board back to its starting point. "But, if I win you have to buy me dinner for a week."

Harry grinned, his eyes flashing. "Deal."

O0O

"I can't believe I lost….." Harry groaned, staring at the chessboard in despair. He heard Draco chuckle and he glanced up, locking eyes with the blonde as the man pulled the blindfold off.

"Did you seriously think that you could win against me?" Draco asked, running a hand through his hair. Harry stared as Malfoy spelled the chess board back to what it was, the Slytherin smirking as he packed away the game.

"I didn't think I could win, no. But I didn't think I would lose this _badly_…." Harry sighed, feeling pride when Malfoy burst into laughter. Harry snickered along with the blonde, both of them giggling before Draco stood and walked to the hidden cabinet in the wall.

"At least you held on to your hope tell the very end, Potter." Draco chuckled, grabbing vials filed with potions before he closed the cabinet door. "Now, before I forget, you have to take your potions and then we have to go to the training room to stretch out your muscles."

"Oh, hell no. That was torture," Harry growled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "There is no way that I'll be doing that again….._ever_." He pursed his lips and looked away, determined not to lose to the man in front of him.

Draco rolled his eyes, handing the vials to the other man as he spelled the table back to where it was. "Oh, hush. It wasn't that bad. Now, stop being dramatic and get up." Draco ordered, walking to the door and opening it.

Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win as his determination fled. He stood and hobbled to the door, already tensing for the torture ready to come. As he passed the blonde he hit his arm, growling. "Have I told you today how much I hate you?"

Draco laughed, the husky timber of his voice sending chills down Harry's spine. "As of today not yet, Potter. But right now is the perfect moment to start." The blonde smiled wide, closing the door with a click behind him.

O0O

"Bloody hell! You don't have to pull that hard!" Harry snarled, groaning as his back popped. He could practically feel the blonde smirking and he had to resist the urge to punch the look off the Slytherins face.

"We've barely even started," Draco said, grabbing the man's leg and pulling it to the side. He heard Harry start to pant and his eyes darkened, the Gryffindor not seeing because he was facing the other way.

Harry felt the blondes hold tighten on his arm and he frowned, getting ready to stretch his body when he heard the man curse under his breath. "What?" Harry asked, trying to turn his head to see Malfoy when the man suddenly turned his entire body to the side. "Fuck! What was that for!?"

"Nothing, Potter. Just needed to get you in a different position." Draco made Harry raise his arm above his head, the rest of his body twisting to the side. There was a beat of silence as Harry's muscles were stretched, the Gryffindor groaning from the pain.

"How much longer will this take?" Harry asked, feeling his body straining as Draco pushed him on his back and grabbed his arms. "Because I don't think I can take much more of this torture…." He winced when more popping sounds emitted from his body, sweat starting to form on his brow.

"Oh, about another hour." Draco smirked, pulling the man into a pushup but keeping him there. He heard the Gryffindor curse and he laughed, sweat beading down his neck. "Don't worry, I'll try to make the last portion as easy as possible." Malfoy snickered before dropping the man back to the ground. "Now, shall we continue?"

O0O

"Easy, my arse…" Harry muttered, groaning in pain as he undressed and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the hot water pounded at his back and shoulders, steam raising and clouding up the bathroom.

He grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash his body, trying not the think about the last portion of the stretching. It was hell, but that wasn't what had him so anxious. It was the look in Draco's eyes whenever he changed position or made any sound at all.

_His eyes were so dark_….Harry thought, running a soapy hand down his neck and chest. He sighed when his emotions started to jumble up, deciding that just pushing it all down would be the best thing to do.

After he was finished washing his body he stood under the spray, wishing that the end of the week could come sooner rather than later.

O0O

Harry giggled as the paper dragon flew through the air, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. He watched as another paper ball flew in the air and became a hawk, the two dancing figures running around the room.

Draco sat in the chair beside Harry's bed as he moved his wand, creating more animals that ran through the air at his command. He grinned when he heard Harry chuckle as the dragon started to chase a tiger, the two wrestling around in the air.

Draco suddenly moved his wand to the left, causing the stag and the dragon to twirl around Harry as the Gryffindor laughed. _Beautiful….._Draco thought as Harry reached up and touched the end of the dragon's tail.

The comfortable silence that stretched between them deepened, but was broken when the door to their right suddenly slammed open. They both turned, the paper animals falling to the floor and lay unmoving.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to see your boy toy, Potter." Pansy said scathingly, smiling and wiggling her fingers as Harry blushed. "Now, Draco dear, could you be a darling and get me a few things?" She asked, batting her eyelashes as she threw herself against the blondes arm.

Draco sniffed in disgust, shaking the woman off as he stood. "I will get them only if you promise to leave." Malfoy leaned toward Harry, his breath ghosting off the skin near the Gryffindors ear. "If I don't come back in the next hour, I want you to get my will. It's under the bed."

With that he stalked out of the room, leaving Harry behind just as suddenly as Pansy had appeared.

O0O

Harry frowned as he flicked his wand, the time showing him that it had almost been an hour since the blonde had stalked out with Pansy. When the witch entered his mind he snarled, blinking when he realized he was jealous.

_The hell…..?_ Harry thought, about to check himself into the mental ward when the door burst open for the second time that day, a fuming blonde walking toward Harry.

"Remind me never to follow idiot witches anywhere." Draco threw himself into the seat beside Harry, leaning his head on the bed as he sighed. "I am_ never_ doing anything she asks of me…..never again…"

Harry chuckled, reaching forward without hesitation and running a hand through the blonde's hair. "What did she make you do?" Harry asked, his mood brighter now that the Slytherin was beside him. His grin widened when the blonde moaned, turning his head so Harry's fingers disappeared in his hair.

"I don't even want to talk about it, it was so awful….." Draco huffed, humming as his eyes went droopy and his shoulders relaxed. "It was my own personal hell…." He slurred softly, his breathing growing deep as he slumped backward, his head resting beside Harry's thigh.

Harry watched the Slytherin unravel under his hands with amusement, scratching his nails against the man's scalp and shivering when the blonde moaned. "Hey…..Malfoy…..is it alright if I ask you something?"

Draco huffed, waving his hand limply as he turned his head and rubbed his nose against the Gryffindors thigh. "Go ahead, Potter. I don't mind…" He drawled, his eyelids fluttering. The action of Draco nuzzling his leg causing Harry to fell a bright surge of happiness when he realized how comfortable the two of them were together now.

Remembering suddenly what he wanted to ask Harry swallowed, his fingers clenching slightly as he licked his lips. "Have…have you ever been in love?" He asked, his voice low as he waited for the blonde's reaction. He didn't know what to expect, holding his breath when the Slytherin tensed.

"Love?" Draco whispered, opening his eyes slowly. Harry gasped when he saw the burning gaze the Slytherin sent his way, pinning him to the bed effortlessly. "Love….can be in many forms…which one are you referring too?" Draco asked, his voice like burnished metal.

Harry swallowed nervously, the blonde's gaze not wavering as he glanced to the side. "A-Any kind…I guess….." He muttered, slowly letting go of the blonde's hair. He flinched when Draco latched onto his wrist and pulled his hands back to his head, pushing his fingers into his blonde locks as he slowly sat up.

"Well, since it doesn't matter which one I talk about, I'll pick for you." Draco whispered, leaning close as their breath mingled. "Let me show you what I mean…."

Harry inhaled sharply, his fingers clenching in the Slytherins hair as the other man braced himself and grabbed the Gryffindors thigh and squeezed. Harry moaned lowly, his eyes slowly falling shut as he instinctually tugged the blonde closer with the hold he had on his hair.

Just as Harry felt warm lips brush against his, his eyes snapped open as the sound of banging echoed through the room. Harry gasped and jerked away, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he gnawed on his lips and looked everywhere else except at the man beside him.

Harry felt fingers on his chin and he struggled, not wanting the blonde to see his inner turmoil. But without missing a beat Draco gently jerked his head around, their eyes locking.

"We will speak of this later." Draco said softly as he rubbed a thumb over Harry's lips. The banging from the other side of the door continued, causing Malfoy to curse as he grabbed his wand and spelled the door open.

"Fucking finally!" Ron said, his cheeks flushed as he walked into the room and stalked toward the bed. "What took so damn long? I only have a few moments to be here you know." He said, placing a box onto Harry's side table as he glared at the blonde. "Was he bothering you Harry?" He suddenly asked, crossing his arms as he noticed how tense his friend was.

Harry blinked, coughing as he snickered, finding the situation ironic. "No, Ron. He wasn't bothering me." He finally replied, avoiding the blondes gaze as he reached for the box the redhead had put down. "And what is this? Not papers from work I hope." Harry opened the box, glad for the sudden interruption even if the banging and opening of that door was beginning to annoy him.

"They aren't. Hermione made some cookies and decided to send some your way." Ron shrugged, grabbing his wand and casting a Patronus. "I have to tell her when I dropped them off since apparently, 'I would forgot to put on my head if it wasn't attached to my body'." He rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching into the box and grabbing a cookie. "Now that's that done, do you need anything before I skip off? Kingsley wants me to follow up on a case that you couldn't finish."

Harry nodded, glancing at the cookie the redhead ate dubiously. "No, I'm okay. Go ahead and head back. I'll send you an owl if I need anything. Thanks, Ron." Harry waved as the man left, swallowing nervously as he shifted on the bed. He watched the door close and he glanced quickly at the blonde, not knowing what to do now that they were alone again. He sucked in a sharp breath when the blonde suddenly lunged forward, his eyes blazing as he locked gazes with the Gryffindor. The blonde placed his hands on either side of him, caging him in.

"I would just _love_ to hear why you asked me the question you did, but I have learned patience and I will allow you to come to me at your own pace…..until then, I will continue on as if we never had this conversation." Draco leaned forward more, his breath fanning across Harry's face. "Unless you _don't _want me to act as if nothing happened," Draco muttered, the gray in his eyes molten metal. "Your choice, Harry."

Harry gasped, eyes widening when the blonde said his given name. "I-I…" Harry stuttered, his heart thumping wildly. "I….don't know….." He said helplessly, his fingers clutching the blanket that was draped over his lap. He swallowed, his body tense as he finally glanced down.

He finger the blonde's fingers trail up his jaw and his breath stuttered to a stop in his chest.

"Then, for now I will act as I usually would until you say otherwise." Draco grinned, tapping the Gryffindors face with his finger. "Now, why don't we head out to the garden? I think we both need some fresh air." Draco released Harry's jaw and stood, striding to the door before glancing behind his shoulder. "Are you coming, or not?"

Harry gathered his resolve around him and nodded, standing and following after the blonde as his heart continued to thump loudly in his chest.

O0O

I forgot to mention, but this story really isn't going to be describing every day, more like the important bits during it. I decided this because it made it easier for me, because then I wouldn't get writers block so early on. Thank you for everyone who reads my story, I hope it isn't to bad! Also, regarding the two story options you guys can choose from. I will announce which one later in this story~


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Rating: M

O0O

Chapter 5

Harry stared at the box he held, the two figurines in it creating a feeling of nostalgia. He stared at the dragon and golden egg, sighing as he set it onto his nightstand and turned over in his bed. His eyes locked onto the chess board that sat on the unoccupied table, a grin appearing on his lips as he remembered all the times he played with the Slytherin.

At the thought of the blonde, Harry sighed, not knowing what to do about the situation he was currently in. He wondered if the other man would really be as patient as he said he would be.

_All I can do is hope, until I figure out what to do_…..Harry thought, nestling his face into the pillow and falling into a restless sleep.

O0O

"You look like shit," Draco commented brightly, turning on the lights in the room as he walked forward and threw himself onto the Gryffindors bed. He stretched his legs out and leaned back onto his elbows. "Didn't I tell you that a good night's rest is essential for your wound to heal?" The blonde glanced over, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes…" Harry groaned, opening one eye as he glared at the Slytherin from beneath his covers. "You did…._multiple_ times…." Harry burrowed himself under the blankets, hoping the blonde would get the hint and leave him alone. He heard, rather than saw, the other man roll his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. We have things to do and I will not allow my charge to lay about." Draco grabbed the covers and ruthlessly ripped it off of Harry's body, snickering when the other man cursed violently. "Now, now, that is no way to speak to the person trying to keep you alive. Now, up you go."

Harry practically growled, relief coursing through him when he realized the blonde was truly keeping the promise that he had made the day previous about acting as if nothing happened. "Why can't I lay about? Merlin knows I didn't sleep well last night!" He huffed angrily, wandlessly conjuring another blanket that he wrapped around his body. He smirked at the Slytherin, snuggling into his bed and closing his eyes.

Draco frowned at the new addition to Harry's bed, grabbing the corner of the blanket and ripping it away with the same action he did with the other one. "Sorry, but stubbornness will not get you anywhere. Get up before I make you get up." A devilish grin suddenly adorned his face, the challenge burning behind his eyes causing Harry to shudder with emotion.

With a final huff Harry sat up, glaring and pouting at the blonde as he growled. "Fine, but next time I will lay about however I want. Rude, blonde Slytherins be damned." Harry swung his legs from the bed, wincing slightly as his hurt leg throbbed with pain.

"Blonde? Why I never," Draco gasped dramatically, the amusement in his eyes belying the obvious fake hurt that lay in his voice. The man snickered when Harry snorted, the Gryffindor looking brighter as he stood.

The Slytherin frowned however when he noticed the slight wobble in the other man's hurt leg, concern warring with his need to humor the Gryffindor. The concern won and Draco swished his wand, doing a magical scan on his patient and frowning at what he saw. "Bloody hell….."

Harry tensed at the sudden curse, the alarm in Draco's voice causing his heart to stutter. "What? What is it now?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than normal as the other man stepped closer to him. He sucked in a breath when Draco, without warning, tugged his pants down below his ankles.

_Thank Merlin I wore underwear today._ Harry grumbled inwardly, trying to ignore the little voice in his head that suggested never wearing pants again in hopes of the blonde repeating what he had just done. Bringing himself back to reality, Harry took a step back, huffing. "What was that for!? You can't just-"

"Hush, for one moment please Harry," The blonde said, absently putting a hand behind the Gryffindors naked thigh to stop him from moving away. "I have to check the wound on your leg, from the scan I just did it seems to have stopped healing entirely."

Harry swallowed dryly at that, worry slowly settling in. However the hand that rested gently on his thigh burned his skin, causing his attention to be divided as the blonde began to talk.

"I'm not sure why it has stopped, it doesn't look like anything is wrong with it. To be honest it is very perplexing that it has decided to stop healing." Draco moved Harry's leg to the right, not noticing the effect he was having on the Gryffindor. "It looks like we might need to shock it into starting the healing process again. However, I would like to keep that as our last option."

With a sigh Draco released Harry's leg and pulled his pants up, pausing as he glanced at Harrys face, the waistband of the pants around his hips. "Harry?" He asked, his voice soft as he got a good look at the Gryffindors expression.

Harry's gaze was sharp, his mouth open slightly as his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. A rosy blush was burned into the high arches of his cheeks, the pink color a gentle contrast to the burning eyes above. A deep violent fire glowed behind green emeralds, the look nearly knocking Draco backwards.

With an abrupt movement the Slytherin shot up and turned, trying to gather his control around him like a shield. He struggled with a few quiet moments, chanting to himself that _this was not the time, this was not the time_. When he had it under wraps he turned, a strained smile on his lips. "Why don't we go to the hot springs? Hopefully it will help your leg," Draco said, his voice tense. He frowned when he got no response, worry setting in. "Harry?"

Harry snapped back into reality, blinking when he realized that Draco was farther away than he would like. "Y-yeah….sure," He said lamely, swallowing and trying to regain his wit. "Your sure nothing is wrong with me leg? Other than the obvious….." He glanced away, blushing hotly as he reached down and pulled his pants up.

Draco sighed in relief when Harry returned to the land of the living, the image before burned into his mind. "Yes, the only thing that worries me is that the wound is no longer healing. But this happens sometimes when your body doesn't have enough strength to heal itself. However, you are fit and healthy so I don't have one clue as to why it has stopped." The Slytherin shrugged one shoulder, his eyes focused elsewhere.

Harry nodded, trying to just concentrate on the blonde's words instead of the feelings that were welling up inside. "Alright, so what do we need to do?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed. He waited for the blonde to bombard him with options and he was not disappointed.

"First thing is first, let us continue taking the potions but I will add another to it. Then we can ty the hot springs, once per day. We might also have to postpone the stretches, because I fear that it will not help any longer. However," Draco paused, trying to ignore Harry's sigh of relief. "That does not mean that there won't be exercise. I suppose walking around the gardens will be enough."

Harry nodded vigorously, forgetting all about earlier as the relief of not having to endure those stretch routines filled him. "That is fine by me." He grinned, feeling lighter as Draco sent him a winning smile. "Now, I heard you talking about a hot springs?"

O0O

Harry walked slowly to the shed, Draco holding him effortlessly. "Hey, Draco. I have a question." Harry snuggled closer to the blonde as he opened the shed door, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Why haven't I seen anyone else coming here?" He sighed in relief when the hot air embraced him, shifting his weight as they walked forward.

Draco hummed for a moment, to busy trying to haul Harry's body to the bench near the pool. "For one, you have to have an injury that allows the use of the healing waters." Draco gently sat the Gryffindor down, pulling off his shoes and socks. "Also, every person that walks through that door goes to a different hot spring. This allows privacy for the people who need it."

Harry nodded, listening with half an ear as he watched Draco fold his clothes and set them on the bench beside him. "You know….if you give me back my wand I could just undress myself." He pointed out, wincing slightly when Draco made him stand back up.

"Where is the fun in that?" Draco mused, helping the other into the water. Checking to make sure the Gryffindor had a solid perch under the surface he turned to the bench. With a sigh he sat down, stretching his legs out with a hum. "Also I don't want you to get it into your head that you can leave as you please." Draco's eyebrows furrowed, his gaze intense.

Harry turned in the water toward the blonde, his eyes downcast. "But I won't leave…" He mumble, watching his hands as he swished them under the water. He was focused entirely on his hands, almost missing what the Slytherin said to his muttered reply.

"And how do I know that you are telling the truth?" Draco leaned forward, his eyes focused on the man in front of him. He allowed the sentence to hang in the air, watching as a blush bloomed on the Gryffindors face. He waited with patience, watching as the man opened and closed his mouth several times before his voice finally pushed through.

"Because…" Harry stumbled a bit, looking up and catching the silver eyes that were fixed steadily on him. "I refuse to leave until I understand what type of emotion I have for you." He said, his voice steady and with a hint of finality.

Draco blinked, startled by the intensity of the other man's stare. "Well then…tomorrow I will give you back your wand. However, if I find out that you have done anything stupid like leaving I will confiscate it back." Draco returned to his relax stance, the tension between them easing when Harry flashed a small smile.

The Gryffindor hummed for a moment, nodding. "Agreed!" He said, sobering up a bit. "To be frank…I honestly don't want to leave at the moment. So have no fear in that area." He cast his eyes downward, swishing the water between his fingers as his mood darkened.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at his downcast face, but refrained from asking. Instead he drew Harry into an intense conversation about the next world Quidditch cup, glad that he managed to bring the Gryffindor out of whatever dark thoughts he had entertained, even for a moment.

O0O

Harry giggled, his vision black. He heard Malfoy snort, the blonde somewhere in front of him. "You know…..I am very bad at this when I _can_ see. I don't know how this is going to help," He said, grinning when the Slytherin merely snorted again.

"Because Potter, tit for tat as they always say. I had to go through this tomfoolery and now you do." Draco leaned back and folded his arms under his chest, allowing heat to fill his eyes as the blindfolded Gryffindor moved one of his chest pieces to the left. "There is also the added bonus that it amuses me immensely."

It was Harrys turn to snort, pouting when he heard his chess piece being destroyed. "You now I-"

A sudden bright light swished into the room, Harry frowning as he heard Hermione's Patronus beginning to speak. Without a word he pulled the blindfold off, frowning at the tone the Gryffindor had taken with her message.

_Harry! I wanted to let you know that Ginny just came back into the country…..I don't know what she is planning but she will show up by tomorrow If my guess is correct. If you need anything let me know! And see to it that Malfoy is with you when she shows up, Merlin knows what she will do if you are alone._

Harry frowned at that, watching as the white wisps slowly disappeared, the words echoing in his mind as anxiety slowly crept forward. Just as he was about to panic he felt a hand on his shoulder. With effort he looked up, his worries slowly ebbing away at the look Draco gave him.

With a rattling breath he relaxed, his eyes downcast as he gripped his legs with trembling fingers. "Sorry about that…I didn't know she was supposed to be back so soon." _Or ever_. "I was hoping I had a bit more time too…well, you don't even why I am acting like this…."

Draco nodded, concern rising at Harrys uncomfortable fidgeting. "Harry, it's alright. I know that the relationship between you and the Weasel have been strained, so it's not too farfetched that she wanted to see you as soon as she got back into the country." Draco hummed, noticing the way that the Gryffindors head snapped up at the sound of his first name. "I doubt however that she expecting me to be there when she does show."

Harry shook off the emotion he felt over the blonde using his given name, instead focusing on what he was saying. "Yes….I knew she would try to do something like this. But I didn't expect her to be back in the country so soon." He sighed, dwindling his thumbs before he paused. "Wait, how did you know that we weren't getting along? Even the Weasleys don't know." His brow furrowed into a frown, glancing up at the blonde.

Draco shrugged, an indulgent smile adorning his lips before he twitched his wand and set the chess board back to rights. "I know everything that happens when it pertains to you, Potter," He said simply, standing and heading to the door. "Now, I suggest you head to bed. It is late in the night, don't you think." With that Malfoy left the room, leaving behind a confused Gryffindor.

O0O

Harry frowned at his hands, not having moved from the bed since he had woken up at the crack of dawn. The day before replayed in his mind, wondering why the blonde Slytherin had left so abruptly.

The Gryffindor sighed, not even close to an answer when he heard a knock on the door. He tensed, glad he had put up a sign that said 'No slamming or entering without permission'. With a sigh he gave entry to the person waiting outside the door, hoping against hope it wasn't who Hermione had warned him about.

The door to his room opened and Ginny Weasley stepped into the room, a small smile on her lips. "Hello, Harry. How are you?" She said, her voice soft as she closed the door gently behind her. She delicately sidled into the room, sitting in the chair beside Harry's bed.

Harry swallowed against a closed up throat, the hurt feelings from before welling up as he looked down at his lap. "Why are you here? You know that I don't want to see you…" He said, not caring if his words injured the girl beside him. He didn't bother looking up, dread welling up inside.

Ginny winced, shame coloring her cheeks as she fidgeted in her chair. "I know that but Harry I came to mend things and try to get back together…." She said, her voice fragile. She gasped when she felt magic suddenly crackling in the air, her eyes locking with Harrys.

"No, Ginny. I will never get back together with you and you know it. I don't know why you still want me when it was made _very_ obvious that you didn't care for me in the first place." Harry snarled, the hurt feelings that he had tempered down beginning to flare up. "You _cheated_ on me, Ginny. I will never forgive you for that." His fingers clenched into fists in his lap, his eyes sparking.

"You know very well that it was not only my fault! If you had been more attentive maybe I wouldn't have needed to go to another man to make myself happy." Ginny snapped, her anger winning over the shame she had felt moments before.

"No, I was your actions alone that broke us apart. You agreed, before even getting together with me, that I would be busy with my job and that you wouldn't be angry about it. You knew!" Harry growled, his fingers tangling around the blanket at his waist. He felt his magic beginning to swell, threatening to spill over.

"How in the world is your job more important than me?! I thought when we got together we would have a family and be happy! You didn't even have sex with me while we were together." Ginny huffed, hurt marring her voice as she glanced down.

"Yes, my job is more important than you, Ginny. I was out there _saving_ people and you were at home with another man." Harry's brows furrowed, his voice made of steel as his magic pulsed around him. "And no, I didn't have sex with you because I was not ready. I would not allow you to push me, which is not what your significant other should do. You should have had patience and waited, but you didn't. That is your own fault, and there is nothing you can do to make me forgive you." Harrys lip curled into a snarl, the hurt growing stronger.

Ginny sputtered, hot color staining her cheeks. "Why won't you!? It wasn't-"

"It was your fault! You broke my heart!" Harry roared, the air swirling around him. Ginny froze, realizing the ground that she walked on was thin. "I will never forgive you for that….I will remain your friend only after you have shown me that you believe that what you did was wrong." Harry calmed down slightly, waving a hand and opening the door wandlessly. "Now leave, I don't want to see you again until you have either apologized to me or have told me that you don't care if we remain friends. The choice is yours."

Ginny frowned, about to argue when she was pushed by an invisible force, the chair and her flying out the door. The door slammed in her face, the magic that pulsed around Harry flaring as he tried to reign in his emotion.

His body shook roughly, his breathing ragged as a buzzing sound roared in his ears. He knew that logically he was about to have an anxiety attack and he tried his hardest to control it. He failed miserably and his eyesight tunneled, the world fading to grey as his heart beat swam in his ears.

Just as his breath rattled in his lungs he felt arms around his body, shocking him back to consciousness as he gasped for air. He heard his name as the pounding in his head faded away, the world snapping into startling clarity as he wrapped his arms around the person who held him so gently.

"Harry, Merlin you almost blew the room up!" Draco said, his voice strained as the magic that had surrounded him slowly faded. "Are you alright? I saw the redheaded bint stalking down the hallway and I knew that she got her before I did." Draco pulled slightly away to stare into the other man's eyes, concern swimming under the surface.

Harry stared at the blonde, his heart beat wild. "You…." He trailed off, having no idea what he was trying to say. Instead he leaned forward and buried his face into Malfoys neck, breathing in his scent to center himself. "Thank you…." He pulled the blonde closer, his body shaking.

"It is no problem Harry, however if I see that she forced her way in here again I will have no guilt on what I will do to her." He raised a hand and pushed his fingers into the Gryffindors hair, trembling with desire at the amount of power that Harry had released in his anger.

Harry snorted, blinking back tears as he straightened. "She won't be back, that's a promise," He whispered, the hurt he had felt for so long dampened slightly by getting his feelings off of his chest. "I doubt she will want to see me after the things I said to her."

"Then so be it, you don't need people in your life who cause you that amount of anxiety." Draco huffed, letting the Gryffindor go and sitting beside him on the bed. With steady hands he grabbed the man's face, cradling it gently in his palms as he stared deep into his eyes. "You are something special, Harry. If she cannot see what she lost then it is no skin off your nose. Now, before we get to sappy would you like to go walking? The flowers have finally begun to bloom."

Harry stared into the Slytherins eyes, seeing nothing but concern and a warmer emotion behind it. His mind finally calm he nodded, allowing a small grin to grace his lips. "Yes, please…..I need some fresh air." With that he threw the covers off and rose, grabbing Malfoys hand as he walked toward the door.

The two men walked out quietly, shutting the door behind them with a soft click.

O0O

Draco smiled as Harry bent down to smell the flowers that littered the walkway, the cool breeze that blew in running teasing fingers through his hair. Even as the sunlight cast warmth from above, the inside of Draco was dark and turbulent. He had heard everything the redhead had said and what Harry had as well.

It ate at him, knowing that Harry had been broken because of someone else's selfishness. To Draco it was neigh unfair that such an amazing man was dealt such a blow from someone who he thought cared. It burned him alive, and he had to physically restrain himself from going after the bint, but instead had let Harry handle it.

However, he was not expecting such an outflow of magic from the Gryffindor, the room almost imploding from the force of the man's rage. Draco had barely managed to get a hold of Harry before the room had collapsed on itself.

Draco was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as he felt gentle fingers tap his shoulder. He turned, his black thoughts pushed away as Harry grinned at him and placed a flower in his palm. He snorted when he realized it was a green snapdragon, rolling his eyes as the Gryffindor laughed.

_I will never again allow you to be hurt, on this I swear._

O0O

So i have some bad news. The files that i had got corrupted and i have to write the story all over again...this is fine however because i can make them more polished. The downside is that i have to skip a week in uploading. I am sorry! But i will make it worth it! This story will still just be something to get me back into writing. And i have at least three more stories up my sleeve that i wont to finish by the end of this year. ONe of them is a prequel to Humanly Impossible. I have wanted to write it for a long time, but i never got around to it. Someone commented on the story a few days ago, and it reminding me on what i wanted to write for it. So hopefully it will soon be something that i start on before the year is over! Thank you guys so much fro reading, love you! And stay sweet~


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: None

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NO BUT I WISH

O0O

Chapter 6

Harry swallowed, staring at the present the blonde had given him. Emotions choked him up, threatening to overwhelm him. _Why had he given me such a beautiful gift, and yet Ginny never gave me something so thoughtful? _He thought, turning the glass box in his hands.

The workmanship and the meaning behind such a present created a warm glow in his stomach, the feeling a sight different from what he felt even before he realized Ginny had cheated on him. Determined to find out why he tried to recall all the happy times with the redhead, and frowned when he came up blank.

He tried harder, stunned to realized that not once, from the start of their relationship to the end, did he ever feel true happiness. At this he sat there silently before he went through his mind to try to determine if he had ever loved the redhead.

_At one point, I did…..but when did it end?_ He asked himself, laying back into his pillows and placing the box on his stomach. When he was comfortable he tried to shift through his memories, unable to pinpoint the moment that he no longer felt love for the ginger.

With a sigh he gave up, slightly comforted by the fact that he didn't love Ginny, therefore he didn't feel guilty about the growing emotion he had for the blonde Slytherin.

_But what emotion do I feel for him? Only time will tell I suppose. _

O0O

Harry chuckled, watching as Draco tried to bar Pansy from the room, curse words flying from his lips. The Gryffindor chuckled when the blonde succeed in shutting her out, giving a battle cry when the door shut with a click.

"Yes!" Draco shouted, his blonde hair in disarray as he sent several locking charms on the door. "Never again, Pansy! Leave now, you have lost!" He growled, close to the door so the witch could hear him. "I am not helping you 'gather' another item more!"

Harry choked on a giggle, watching as Pansy's Patronus entered the room and gave Draco a fiery insult before disappearing. "Why are you so adamant on not helping her? You pretty much threw her out of the room when she walked in." He grinned as he watched the blonde straighten, a spell muttered to return him to his regular immaculate state.

"She is a vile woman, she is. She loves making me do the most atrocious work known to mankind and doesn't bate an eye. She is merciless," Draco explained, running a hand through his hair before turning to the Gryffindor and grinning. "And now that she is gone, let us continue what we were doing."

Harry snorted, nodding his head as he moved a bit to the side to allow room for the other man. "Okay, so here is the scenario." He picked up a white vanilla folder, showing a picture of a room that had shackles and torture devices all over. "There was a madman that kidnapped people and brought them here. Out of all the people he grabbed only one managed to escape. How did he do it?"

Draco hummed, looking at the picture with keen eyes. "What was his name and what house was he in?" He asked, turning the picture to the one beneath. In this one is showed the other side of the room, which was vacant except for a large rectangle in the middle of the wall.

"His name was Eddie Blamer and he was in Ravenclaw." Harry waited as the Slytherin digested this information, the silence between them comfortable. "He worked for a potions company in Ireland."

Draco nodded, suddenly grinning as he sat back with a smirk. "This one is too easy, Harry. You should have picked a more difficult one." He tossed his hair over his shoulder, his smugness radiating off his body. "He simply pretended to be dead after his capture gave him a potion. He must have figured out what he gave him and one of those side effects is instant death. The capture, a dumb bloke, must have simply thrown him down that body shot that was in the wall. Simple."

Harry blinked before he laughed, shaking his head in wonder. "Your right…..again. Want to do another case?" He asked, putting the one he was holding away. They had started to go through files, trying to figure out how people had escaped from their tormentors, helping the Auror division with lose cases.

Draco shook his head, grabbing Harry's wrist gently before he could grab another folder. "Fun as this is, I would much prefer a walk down to the springs. You haven't been today and soon it will be too late to go." He impulsively stroked the Gryffindors hand with his thumb before releasing him, standing up and placing the stack of files onto the bed side table. "If we hurry you can soak in it for longer, since at this point no one will try to come in and check on us."

Harry nodded, a light flush on his cheeks at the way the blonde had held his hand. "Yeah, that would be great actually." He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his wand, which the blonde had given him that morning. "I do have to ask why you never go in. I mean, it feels great and it's a shame that you won't try it."

Draco shrugged, strutting out the door and into the hallway. "There is no need, I can go when I please." He waited by the open door for the other man, continuing on as he joined him at his side. "There is the obvious other fact that there is no play while at work."

Harry laughed as the blonde gave a long suffering sigh, holding onto the man's arm as they walked down the hallway. "Then why do we play chess together? That is fun, isn't it?" He teased, feeling lighter at the bright mood that stretched between them.

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes as they made it outside. "Harry, playing with you is pitiful. All you ever do is lose." He sent a grin toward the other man, showing that he was merely jesting. "However, you have gotten better."

Harry smiled, cocking his head as they neared the springs. "I don't think I am but if you say so then it has to be true." He chortled at the look the blonde sent him, reaching forward and opening the door. "Now, how about a nice dip, yeah?"

O0O

Harry sighed, staring at the chess board as Draco stood and walked to the potions shelf. "You are going to need to show me how to do that move….." Harry muttered, staring at the board when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned toward to blonde and frowned, seeing the vials in the man's hand. "I really hate drinking these. My back feels better as does my leg. When can I stop taking them?"

Draco almost laughed at the disgusted look on the Gryffindors face, instead he gave the man the potions and regained his set across from him. "The back ones will end by tomorrow, however, your leg has begun to heal again. That means that I will give you potions to quicken the progress. I was not going to do this and to let it close naturally, but I am worried it will stop again.

Harry nodded at that, shifting and rubbing his thigh. "Yeah, I really want it healed," He muttered, before his head snapped up and he began to wave his hands frantically. "Not that I want to leave or anything! But, being in the hospital is a bit….."

Draco rolled his eyes, reaching forward and grabbing one of two flailing hands. "Potter, it's alright. I understand completely what you mean. I do have one question….." Draco leaned forward, squeezing the man's hand as his breath ghosted across the Gryffindors cheeks. "Have you come to any sort of decision yet? You do leave in only three days, Harry. You promised me an answer before you go."

Harry swallowed, his eyelids fluttering. "I-I think….I think I know….." He whispered, dropping his gaze as his heart started to pound. "I realized that day that Ginny came…that what I felt for her was nothing like what I felt for you." He trailed off, his voice soft.

"And what was this decision you have come too?" Draco rubbed his thumb across the back of Harry's hand, his gaze never leaving the down toward face in front of him. "Harry? What was your decision?"

Harry swallowed, a blush forming high on his cheekbones. "I don't….I don't want to tell you yet…" He whispered, finally looking up and locking eyes with the Slytherin. "I want to make absolutely sure how I feel. I have a good idea, but I don't want to hurt you Draco. No matter what I want to make sure that _you_ are what I want." Harry paused, suddenly unsure. "Can you give me a bit more time?"

Draco stared into Harry's eyes, emotions choking him. "Harry…..I will wait as long as you need." He raised the Gryffindors hand and kissed each knuckle individually. "However, thank you for taking my feelings into account. That is a rare occurrence…"

Harry frowned at that, the small intimate action that the blonde had gifted him pushed to the side. "No, Draco. If we do get together, and I am not saying that we will or we won't, you will be treated with the same amount of respect that I have. No one should feel like you do when shown a small ounce of respect." Harry growled, twisting his hand and grabbing the blondes with a firm grip. "You deserve more than that."

Draco blinked, the viciousness in the other man's voice warming him up. "I don't think I do, Harry. But I will not argue with someone who is as stubborn as you." He leaned back and released the man's hand before standing. "Now, let's look at that leg now shall we?"

O0O

Harry laughed loudly, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath. "Ron! I can't believe you lost!" He wheezed, wiping at his eyes. "And after all that boasting that you were the best!" Harry nearly doubled over again, leaning lightly against Draco as the other man smiled viciously.

Ron and Hermione was seated in front of them, the redhead blushing in anger and his arms crossed against his chest. "You didn't tell me he was good! Harry, you are a traitor." Ron pouted, staring at the chess board as Draco spelled it back to where it had been previously.

Harry shrugged, lightly tapping Malfoys shoulder as they started a new game. "Everyone is better than me Ron, so I have no point for reference." He let his hand linger on the blondes shoulder, ignoring the sharp stare that Hermione gave him. He squeezed gently before letting go, communicating with the blonde with just his eyes before the man turned back to the game before him.

"Now, that item you promised me if you were defeated in battle. I would like it as quickly as possible, please." Draco flashed a dangerous grin, reaching forward to move the chess piece as Ron growled.

"You know, this is your fault Ron. If you hadn't interrupted their game and said you were better you never would have had to buy Malfoy an expensive item." Hermione pointed out, rubbing her husband's back. "I tried to warn you not to underestimate him."

Harry snorted at that, rolling his eyes as his friend huffed and pouted as the blonde next to won the next game. "I can't believe you have to buy him imported chocolate. A German brand at that." He shook his head, leaning causally against the Slytherin. "You should have known that a Malfoy would have expensive tastes."

"Damn right, I do. There is nothing in this world too expensive for a Malfoy." Draco sent a smile toward Harry before he smirked at the redhead in front of him. "Now, if you don't mind I am finished playing and have to take care of my lovely patient here." He waved his wand and sent the chess board flying to the table near the wall. "Now, you are more than welcome to stay. However, you will leave if I say it."

Hermione and Ron nodded, the redhead sighing as he realized his wallet was going to be a little less full after buying the Slytherin what he wanted. Ron grumbled before he frowned, suddenly turning to Harry as the Gryffindor began to drink the potions that blonde handed him. "Hey, mate. I heard from mom that Ginny came and visited you. She is angry at you, because of what Ginny told her of course." He paused, watching as Harry choked on the potion he was swallowing. "Just wanted to make sure you are alright. I know that the rest of the family have no idea what happened."

Harry frowned, dropping his eyes as the feeling of warmth that the earlier moments had given him quickly left. "It….didn't go well. She came, tried to convince me to get back together. Of course, I got angry and told her to leave…and the rest you already know." He shrugged, glancing up when Draco grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. Harry smiled thinly, the small action lightening his mood. He sighed when the blonde let go and started to go through the process of bandaging his leg. "I told her that she would either apologize or I would never willingly see her again."

Ron whistled at that, nodding in agreement as his eyes flashed with anger. "I love my sister, but I don't think I would ever forgive her for hurting you. It was so unexpected as well! I didn't think in a million years that she would do something so heartless." He rubbed his cheek, scratching his head before he grabbed the other man's leg. "I don't blame you for what you did, but I think you should let the others know as well. Ginny is trying to make you look like the guilty party."

Harry sucked in a breath, anger pulsing under his skin. "You know why I don't want to do that, Ron." He looked away, trying to calm his emotions. He watched as Draco tied the bandage snuggly around his leg, the blonde's fingers slender and graceful. "If I say something and the family doesn't believe me I am a lair, if they do believe me then Ginny's relationship with them might become tense. Also I don't even have any proof!"

"Actually, Harry, you do," Draco spoke up for the first time as he pulled the blanket back up around the Gryffindors legs. "There is proof of her heinous crime and I will be more than happy to hand it to you." He grabbed his wand and sent a Patronus, staring Harry in the eye the entire time as confusion filled the man's face. "I also agree with the Weasel, even though it pains me to do so. You should make them aware of what happened and that there is a very valid reason why you do not want to regain a relationship with the vile woman."

"Hey! That's my sister!" Ron cried, his hands clenching into fists as Draco just smirked at him. Without replying the Slytherin turned back to the man on the bed, his expression growing soft.

"I know it will be hard, but what would be even worse is if they believe the lies that the ginger are telling and they all turn away from you." Draco leaned down and tapped Harry's thigh with one finger. "Knowing you however, it will take days to convince you that sharing the truth is the right thing to do." He straightened and turned, heading to the window that lay above the chess table. "If you do decide to go there and tell the truth of what happened, this will help in allowing some sort of proof to your claim."

The blonde opened the window just as a black owl soared into the room, flying straight toward the bed. An envelope was held in its mouth, the vanilla paper somewhat crinkled by the animals beak. Harry tentatively reached forward and grabbed the paper, watching as the owl soared from the room.

"That, my dear Harry, is the proof I was speaking of earlier." Draco shut the window with a click, striding leisurely to the bed as Ron and Hermione leaned forward to see what was in the vanilla envelop. "I must warn you Weasel, I don't think you want to see those photos."

The redhead frowned at that, leaning away as Harry began to slowly peel open the envelope. "You know, I don't trust you but you have no reason to tell me that. So only this once will I listen." Ron sat on the other side of the bed, far enough away from the paper that he wouldn't see what was inside. "I do have to wonder however how you managed to grab 'proof' of what Ginny did."

Harry looked up at that, pausing in opening the item he held as he waited for the blonde to answer. He frowned when the Slytherin merely smiled, shrugging one shoulder. Not truly caring how to man got the evidence Harry needed he steeled himself, unsure whether or not he wanted to see what was in the envelop.

"No, but really. How in the world did you get this so called evidence? Harry didn't even know Ginny was having an affair until he came home early one night." He heard Hermione say, his heart beating and drowning out what the blonde said as he reached into the folder and withdrew a stack of papers.

His breath caught at what he saw in the first image, hurt burning brighter as he drowned in a tide of anger. His fingers crushed the paper into a ball, not wanting to see the rest as he threw the folder in Hermione's waiting hands.

He heard Draco move closer, the man's strong hands grabbing his shoulder with an iron grip. "Thank you, Draco…." He said softly, even as hot emotions threatened to choke him. He felt the blonde shake him gently, causing the Gryffindor to raise his eyes and lock gazes with the man above him.

"I am sorry that you had to see it, but I wanted to prove to you that you could go to the Weasley family with your head held high. Especially now that there is evidence of the gingers infidelity." Draco leaned forward slightly, his voice soft as he drowned out the noise of Hermione's anger. "I will not tell you how I have acquired those photos, but trust me that all I am trying to do here is help you. I care not for the reputation of the Weasel girl."

Harry nodded jerkily, feeling slightly better now that the Slytherin had his full attention on him. "Hey, Draco….Can we go to the gardens for a bit?" Harry suddenly asked, straightening his back and feeling a sign of resolve as he stared right into the blondes eyes. "Alone?"

Draco frowned but nodded, releasing Harry and spelling over the envelope into his waiting hands. "Of course, my charge." He bowed elegantly, hoping to entice a smile from the Gryffindor and feeling a sense of warmth as he succeeded. "We may leave now. I will put this under the chess board for safe keeping."

Harry nodded at that, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. He turned to his two friends, hugging them before pulling away and walking to the door. "I have to go guys. I'll be back in an hour or two if you wanna stay. If not I'll see you sometime this week." Harry waved at them and walked out, following the blonde in front of him as they headed toward the gardens. Harry suddenly grabbed the blondes arm, the decision that had been looming above him finally clear.

_Now is my chance at happiness._

O0O

HELLO! Sorry for the late update. I had to redo the writing and i also went on vacation! I went to South Carolina and it was so much fun! I enjoyed it immensely and while i was out i had a couple good ideas~ Thank you all for liking this story! I know this one is not my best or my worst, but it was just to brush up on my writing. When i publish the next story it will be very long and well written (hopefully)/p


End file.
